No One Lives Forever
by etErnalroSe09
Summary: The Arcobaleno gather for their pacifiers' removal and are ready to accept their death. My views on death and immorality. One-shot! (sort of psychological, i guess.)


Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: Llama you asshole. Why'd you go Finland and leave us behind to suffer through finals. Ugh. And btw, to preserve whatever tainted impression you still have about my, ignore all the subsequent sap and shit.

Ethan: you know who you are. JEJUNUMS & ROBOTS

English-illiterate: Review or suffer the rage of my chainsaw scissors.

A/N: As I said in the A/N of my new fic(which is to be uploaded soon, promise) "Hey fanfiction world! For those of you who don't know me, you know now :D And for those who do, I am so goddamn sorry I am not updating possession. I had final terms (just ended. But I still have art. Screw THAT.) and Iv'e hit a mindblock. So you may kill me now. Go ahead. TT _ TT I'm seriously regretting to even dare show my face here again after so long. As an apology, I have made this fic, so….just enjoy, kay?" Seriously, it's copy and paste. I'm a very lazy person.

It's pretty short, and it wasn't Beta'd so please ignore the mistakes. Or you could let me know. Either way, I hope you enjoy and it'll be great if you guys want to write a fic with your own take on this… whatever it is. I would definitely review. On to the story already.

* * *

No One Lives Forever

All the Arcobaleno were gathered together, for the very last time.

Arcobaleno. The strongest people living in that era, turned to babies; the strongest infants to ever live. Powerful. Unbeatable. Immortal.

The last one was untrue. No one lived forever. Immortal? Keh. Lies. No one was strong enough.

Too many things, good as they seem, in large doses, is not good for you. It is not healthy, psychologically.

Everything had an expiry date. Humans die. They simply- expire.

Life is full of hardships. Suffering, overcoming obstacles, getting struck down and rising again, it tires out the strongest of men, breaks him apart.

How could anyone bear with the burden of living forever?

Many die thinking they have not had enough time to do what needs to be done. But it is their time to go, they have had their fill. Better die happy, and longing instead of dying full of nothing but hatred and regret.

Many might argue that the longer you live the stronger you get. They are so wrong. So far from the truth.

Human hearts are fragile things, as are human minds. They can only take so much. WE can only take so much.

Life is filled with many, many sufferings, agonies, failure, _**pain.**_

No human heart can stand being broken that many times.

No human mind can stay intact after getting shattered so badly.

No one can keep getting back up.

With each obstacle, with each struggle, each failure, a piece of our heart chips off; part of our sanity is shattered.

We only get weaker, number as we grow older.

The opposite of love is not hate, they are split only by a thin line. No, the most dangerous of all emotions is indifference. Being numb and cold to the core. It will destroy us.

Immortality will destroy the human race.

Everyone dies.

And the Arcobaleno knew it was their time.

Their lives had not been easy, sure, and definitely not ideal….but… they were happy. They were satisfied. And they had accepted.

Reborn smiled, truly, for the very last time in his life. He'd helped bring enlightenment to the word through his tutoring (if only a meagre percentage of the mafia boss population), he'd spread knowledge through his students. He'd helped raised his most successful student of all time.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tenth boss of the Vongola, and one of the three strongholds of the Tri-Ni-Set. The greatest man in the whole mafia world.

Reborn had helped push him there.

And he was proud; so proud.

Most of all, he was satisfied.

Together as a whole, the Arcobaleno poured out the last of their life flames.

And soon, so swiftly so silently, the pacifiers dropped to the ground.

They landed in unison, a soft, barely-there 'thunk'.

A man in a cloak, with a checker-faced mask stepped jauntily out of the shadows and picked up the pacifiers.

Time to find the next Arcobaleno.

He ran a finger down the side of his masked face.

And also time to find a new "CheckerFace".

He smirked softly, mysteriously, and stepped off.

After all,

No one lives forever.

The End


End file.
